Puffs Infinity
by RoseKath
Summary: The new generation of Powerpuffs, Powerpunks and Rowdyruffs.


**FYI, I only own the Deadpuffs.**

**Berry – asamiXD**

**Energy – 99danny99**

**DeadlyDeathGirls – poweredbuttercup55**

**The Golden Knight – The Golden Knight**

**Bast, Bella, Veronica – 1priness62**

**Molly –purplefox135**

**Bruze – EtheHedgeHog**

**Bloom, Bee, Blueberry – xXloveXfanXx**

**Others have not yet appeared.**

**Puffs Infinity: Chapter One: Introduction**

**Sammy's POV**

Hi. I am Sammy Utonium. I am a member of the Deadpuffs, and today is the first day of the fifth week of school. First week to fourth was pretty boring-ish and long-ish, so I'll spare you the report on that.

Anyway, you guys surely know the Powerpuffs, right? Well, duh, otherwise you'd be reading something else. You probably don't know the Deadpuffs though, we're new. Breath, Beam, Roxanne, Angel, Max, Maxine, Jade and me are the seven Deadpuffs. We are super special crime fighting girls (and one boy) with super special powers. Elements, fire, fury, ice, healing, energy, poison, psychic, charm and some sort of magic. Personally, I like our powers better than the 'Puffs.

School is…okay, I guess. My class is sort of on the weird side though. Makes it kinda fun, actually. Other people call it weird, but we don't care what they say… at least I don't. It's different every day, since we're not the only super powered people there.

Seriously. There are TONS of people with superpowers. There's this one kid who's been rumored to wear a weird-ish gold armor or something. Some are rumors, some totally show off and some are secretive. The Deadpuffs are the secretive type, though I think it's pretty obvious because there is only one white haired girl in school (I think) and I'm pretty sure there is only one bluish-purple haired girl in school. Our outfits change though, sometimes our hairstyles too. Poor Breath is being laughed off and tagged as a wannabe Deadpuff because of her white hair. Angel just can't change her hair color. It's totally impossible. No one minds her though, she's one of those goody-goody two shoes, sweet as sugar type. The rest of us blend easily, I think. Beam's doing pretty fine on the cheerleading team and in other extracurricular stuff, Maxine's pretty emo-like or punk-like or whatever, Max is just plain crazy (everybody's, and I mean _everybody's, _words), Jade's her usual snobby mean girl self and I'm just fine trying to be invisible.

Back to the other kids. I know there's this one kid named Berry Atoms. I think she's in Angel's class. She has super powers, I think. I'll go ask Angel later. I know she has black hair, dark pink eyes and she's actually very sweet. And Kevin, in Max's class is supposedly known as Bruze. Rumors have it he has superpowers like my Mom's (Bubbles). There's Becca, Bellatrix and Belladonna. Becca's in my class and her dad is Brick Jojo. I think my mom knows him, or maybe aunt Buttercup or Aunt Blossom. Becca says her dad probably knows my mom and her sisters. Becca looks a lot like Aunt Blossom. She has short orange hair with a small red ribbon and pink eyes. Belladonna's in Maxine's class. She has long blonde hair and light blue eyes and her dad's Boomer Jojo. She says she's definitely sure her dad knows my mom (she even giggled). I don't know much about Bellatrix except that she's in Roxanne's class and she has jet black hair almost always tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Her dad is obviously Butch Jojo. There's Bast, who's in Maxine's class. I don't know her well but she's known for goofing off with Maxine. Bella is one of my best friends! She likes wearing yellow since she has yellow eyes. She says she has super powers and she wears a dress like my Mom's but only yellow! She has long brown hair usually in two braids with a yellow bow on top and she's shy, kind and smart. Me and her like drawing and reading a lot. There's this girl named Energy in Breath's class. I like her a lot. She wears the color red a lot, and she has light blue eyes. Oh yeah, she also has white hair! She likes wearing a red sailor outfit uniform thing. I know she has some kind of power though. I 'm not sure, since she hasn't told me.

There are tons more, but I'm probably just wasting my time trying to report to you everyone since school is starting. I'll probably just doodle away once the bell rings.

**Bubbles POV**

It's totally boring in my flower shop. So I went off to Professor's lab. Professor was busy with some stuff when I knocked on his door.

_BANG!_

"_ARGH!"_

Oopsie. I opened the door a peep.

"Hi." I said, not knowing what else to say. The room was engulfed in thick black smoke, the Professor's face distorted with anger and soot. His expression changed as soon as he saw me.

"Hi sweetie! Sorry for the mess… the explosion and all…" he said, quite exasperated.

"Need any help?" I asked timidly, after all, it was my fault.

"No thanks sweetie." He said quietly.

"So, what were you working on?" I asked cheerfully, to clear the bad mood.

"Nothing really." He said, with a look of disappointment.

"Mind if I stay, Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean~ Sure, stay." He said, quite frazzled.

I sat down and waited.

**Sammy's POV**

School was pretty boring, except for the part when Bast nearly blew up the chem.. lab because of an accident and when Jade nearly got the chem. Lab on fire because she spilled two chemicals and then got a bowl of water and _sprinkled_ the water on the fire. Yes, that's right, she _sprinkled_ the water. We were staring with open mouths and wide faces until the teacher bellowed, "What in the world are you doing?" and Jade shook her head and grinned sheepishly.

"I guess I panicked." She said. The class burst out laughing while the teacher put out the flames.

Anyway, it's dismissal already. Bella and I walked home. Kind of, because Bella tended to float sometimes. This was the first time she'd go to our house. Mom only knew Bella was coming. I just hoped Mom wouldn't forget (she's getting quite bored with life and tends to forget lots of stuff).

I arrived home. The house was dark. First thing that popped in my mind was that Mom DID forget. Second thing was, What in the world happened?, Third thing was, Where are you MOM?.

"Where's your mom?" Bella asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said quietly.

"Well, let's go find her." Bella said cheerfully. Good old Bella, always trying to cheer me up. We went off on a search.

"Where'd you think she'd be?" she asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe at her shop." I said. Bella flew swiftly and left me in the dust. I made sure no one was looking before I floated off to find Mom.

At the shop, Bella was looking around while I pretended to pant so she wouldn't think I was super fast or anything.

"Sorry, I forget when people have powers or not." She grinned sheepishly. I just nodded.

The smell nearly overwhelmed us. The flowers were beautiful and quite healthy, so we sniffed around while waiting for something to happen.

"Let's try at my granddad's place." I said, after we sniffed all the flowers.

"Alright…" Bella said quite disappointed. I had a feeling she didn't get to sniff every single flower in the shop.

This time, we walked over there.

We knocked on the door before entering.

BANG!

"NOT AGAIN!"

It surprised us so much, Bella shot up a few feet and I shot sparks. The door opened and it was a stare-off. Bella stared at me, I stared at the room, Bubbles and Professor stared at Bella.

"Hi." I said meekly as my eyes drifted to the floor.


End file.
